Our Shaman Lifes
by Shaman-Illusions
Summary: Summary:This story is about the S.K. gang,having series of events bad and good happing to them when they come to our world.Since then, demons, other shamans, and more ghost plague them and our world.can't write sums.
1. Chapter 1

****

Ok…this is me and my friend's very first fanfic ever written by us. So please don't kill us...well me (Tia) anyway I did nothing wrong. Tasha: Hey! (chases Tia-chan)Get back here!

I'm sorry! Please do the disclaimer! PLZ!

Disclaimer: We (Shaman-Illusions) do not own Shaman King, but we do own the world!

Me: No we don't!

Tasha: Shut up! (conts. chasing)

Gnome: "They're insane...Please enjoy the story." (Don't ask, if u must…ok then)

Note about the story: The story takes place after the Shaman fight. Basically the part where Hao takes Yoh's soul. Yah know where Yoh's soul was drifting inside Hao and the gang helps him escape (basically u know what I'm talking about), well instead of him going directly back to his body his kind-of does something to change the way Hao thinks and feels towards the world (basically...our notes suck). Then he goes back to his body and then thats were the vortex opens up.

* * *

****

Chapter 1:The excitement begins

It was just a normal day as usual, nothing special just a plain old boring normal day. As usual Tia walked in to class and saw her friends in the back corner of the room and ran over to them.

"Ohayo, people!" she yelled happily

"Oh hey Tia-chan!" Tasha yelled

"Finally, you're here!" Ean said with a bit of relief,

Tia's eyes narrowed "Wha d'yah want?"

"ummmm...just your homework...to copy." Jess stated,

Tia had a blank look on her face "You guys didn't do the homework...either!".

Silence appeared among them, "OH CRAP!" they all yelled.

After School

Tia, Tasha, Ean, and Jessica are on there way home.

"This is ridiculous! We shouldn't be on the edge to a failing grade for math! All it is are numbers in an equation for crying out loud!" Tasha complained.

"Its ok Tasha. You'll get over it." Ean said smiling

"Away can we get onto a better subject? We've been in school all day. Enough with it." Jess stated.

"Oh...I know what we could talk about!..." Tia shouted

"What?" they all asked

"Well...how about...SHAMAN KING!" she shouted again.

"I had a feeling that she was going to say that." Jess laughed,

"Oh...sorry guys hehe...it was just a thought." she said as she pushed her index fingers together.

"Anyway, you guys still able to come over tonight for that anime movie marathon thing?" Tasha changed the subject,

"Of-course we are!" Jess yelled happily

"Wouldn't miss it." Tia added

"Wait...I can't make it. Sorry." Ean said sadly

"Why not?" they asked him,

"Cuz' I'm going to my dad's." Ean replied.

"But u have to go Ean." Tasha wined

"I know but...maybe next time, kay? Later!!" he said running off.

" (Sighs) Well I guess I'm off too. See you guys later, Ja ne!" Tia ran off.

Jess and Tasha just looked at each other, shrugged, and walked home together.

At Tasha's house

"So what should we watch first?" Tia said as she went through some anime DVD's,

"I don't know." Jess replied sitting on the floor, "What do you think Tasha?" she looked up at her

"Do you guys wanna' go outside and walk around?" she asked completely ignoring Jess's question while looking out the window at something that looked like a really close red star in the sky. Which caught her attention.

"Uhhhh...sure, but what about the anime marathon" Tia tilted her head to the left waiting for an answer.

"Well we don't know what to watch first, so...maybe a walk will help."

Tia and Jess just looked at her.

"Plus...I wanna go check something out."

"...Ok then lets go!" Tia said running to the door.

Outside, Tasha looked around for what caught her attention.

'Why am I getting a weird feeling? Oh well.' Tia thought to herself.

"Hey guys! Come look at what I've found!" Tasha called Jess and Tia over

"What? What is it?" Jess kneeled down next to Tasha

"Doesn't this look familiar?"

"AHHHHHHHHH!"

"WHAT!" both Jess and Tasha jumped back

"This...I can't believe it! This necklace it...belongs...to Asakura, Yoh!" she said grabbing it from the ground and hugged it, not letting go, no matter what.

At that moment the wind started to pick up very fast. Then out of know where this huge black and orange vortex opened up, lighting flashed out of it and hit Tasha's house, another hitting a house in a different neighborhood near by, and the other hit a house ways, way.

"What the hell is going on!" Jess yelled

"Oh no! My house!" Tasha complained

"Lets get out of here!" Tia grabbed Tasha and Jess's arm, but they didn't get very far.

__

'Why are you running from something you've always wanted?'

a voice said in Tia's mind

'What?'

__

'Just turn around and see what I mean.'

Tia stopped to see what was coming out of the portal. She stopped running towards Tasha's house and ran the opposite way.

"Tia, what are you doing!" they both yelled to her.

'...Could it be...' she thought. Then all-of-a-sudden Jess and Tasha ran up to Tia, grabbed her, and dragged her back the other way.

"Hey, let me go!" she yelled

"Are you insane!" they both asked while dragging her inside to the living room.

"That...was close...my goodness." Tasha said trying to gain control of her breathing.

"Yeah...who knows what could've happened" Jess agreed falling to the floor.

"Hey Tia. What in the world were you think out there? You could have killed us!" Tasha sounded concern yet a little angered at the same time.

"I really don't know. I'm sorry." Tia said looking down at her feet

"Its ok. We're still alive and thats all that matters." she smiled, "Now...where's that light switch..."

Jess dragged her hand across the wall, "Hey! I've found it." she flicked the light switch on.

Just then the house shook and a huge roar was let out by the vortex as it gave one last huge lighting strike that hit the ground downtown somewhere before it closed up and disappeared. (which by the way knocked out the power).

"Well this is great." Tasha said sarcastically

"Owww...my head." something/one said

"Tasha...was that you" Jess said hoping it was.

"Nope" she replied

"Ok if that wasn't you two, then...who's grabbing my shoulder!" Tia screamed

* * *

COOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOL!

****

If we have anything wrong with this story we've been writing this since 11:00p.m. and its now 1:00 a.m. Sooo yes we're very tried, but that is not the point. We really hope that you like the start of the fic. It's going to start off pretty slow but by the 6th or7th chapter we should be starting to get into the point so please read. If you really want to...yes u can criticize our story and u can also review...plz! If we get enough we'll cont., if not then we'll just start a new one. Until our next update. P.O. (peace out) - Oh and if you have any ideas do tell, Please and Thank U!


	2. Chapter 2

****

Disclaimer: Darn! We still don't own Shaman King!(ALL HALE HIROYUKI TAKEI). Oh well...(sobs) at least we own this little nome thing.

Nome: No you don't. Here's the second chap. enjoy. R 'n' R plz for my sake.

* * *

****

Chapter 2: You, Me, and Shamans

"Amidamaru." the boy said. As a little spirit appeared lighting the whole room

"Hai, Yoh-dono." the little spirit ball said

He grinned "Just making sure your ok."

Tia, Jess, and Tasha's eyes grew big.

"Sorry I didn't mean to scare you. "I'm-"

Tia jumped and hugged Yoh. "YOH-KUN!" she screamed, "Yoh-kun, Yoh-kun, Yoh-kun! Look you guys!"

"We...see." They both said amazed.

"Oh, hehe...I guess I don't have to introduce myself after all. "Yoh said smiling as Tia still hugged him

"Yoh-dono, do you know them?" Amidamaru

"Nope. Have no clue" he said

"Oh my god! Tasha it's a spirit! This is so cool!" Jess whispered in a hyper active way.

"I know!" Tasha jumped up and down

Yoh laughed "You guys seem to know a lot for people we've never met."

"Yoh-kun...Yoh-kun?" a little voice was heard

"Yo! Manta." he said waving "Daijobu?"-_Are you ok_, (sp?)

"Hai." Manta looked at me hugging Yoh, then at Jess and Tasha "Uhhhh...sorry but may I ask who are you?"

Tia lets go of Yoh and stands up "Oh sure...I'm Tia! Please call me Tia-chan"

"I'm Tasha and ditto on the -chan thing."

"And I'm Jess! Same here."

"Nice to meet you all." Manta said bowing a little

"Same here." The three of them stood next to each other and bowed

Just then they heard someone shouting from another room.

"KISAMA! Get off me!"

"But Ren you still didn't hear the one about the-"

"I don't care! Bason!"

Its seems Ren and Chocolove are alright as well.

'Ren...!' Tia thought in her head as her eyes got all big and glassy as she walked over to the room Ren and Chocolove were in, then all of a sudden a huge golden light appeared and cut straight through Tasha's house.

which brought her mother running from down the street.

"What in the hell is going on here!" she said as she basically broke down...what was left of the door. Her eyes grew bigger and bigger by the seconds. "Wha...what h...ha...ppened..to my HOUSE!"

"Well ummmm...we can explain...but chances are you won't believe us." Manta said as they all backed into a corner.

"Oh really...You say I wouldn't believe you. Uh?" Her mom said

"Uhhhhh...yes...Ma'am." Manta had a very scared and awkward look on his face

She picked up one of Tasha's kendo swords from the floor. "Well...then, GET OUT OF MY HOUSE! ALL OF YOU!

"Yes Ma'am!" They all yelled running out of the house

"We're really sorry Ms. Cadet!" Tia yelled holding on to Jess' arm

After they ran for about 10 mins. Jess called her mom, who just so happened to be in the neighborhood and gave them all a ride.

In the car

**__**

Silence

"Thank you very much for the ride" Yoh broke the silence

"Your welcome, not a problem" Ms. Janie replied with a smile. "Where are you all headed to anyway?"

"Well...uhhhhh." Yoh stopped to think "We really don't have a place to stay.…"

"What are you talking about? We aren't even from here." Ren corrected Yoh

"What!" Ms. Janie pulled over and stopped the car.

"Well uhhhh, what he means is uhhhhh, they're friends visiting and living w/ me, because my parent's won those apartment buildings! You see." Tia said and smiled awkwardly.

Ms. Janie narrowed her eye and turned back around" Ok..." She said as she started the car back up.

Tia sighed as she sat back 'What am I going to do?' she thought to herself. 'This is all too weird. Speaking of weird...' Tia's thoughts started to drift away from what she was going to ask herself from the fact of sitting next to the guy she's always had a rather huge crush on...Ren. She sat there blushing 'He's so warm' she thought to herself starting to put her head on his shoulder.

"What are you doing?" Ren asked her

Tia quickly snapped out of her fantasy "I...was just...I mean...I'm really sorry I didn't mean to!" She said, making everyone looking at them from out of the corner of their eye.

"What are you talking about? You seem like you meant it to me. You should've just let us tell her the truth it doesn't matter. Besides we're none of your business." He said coldly

"Oh...ummmm...just because I really wanna' help. That's all." Tia said looking the other way.

"Whatever." Ren said facing the other direction.

Tia sighed 'I can't believe it...I almost made myself look like an idiot' she thought to herself once more. "I'm so stupid" she whispered to her self. Yoh started to laugh. "Whadyah laughing for?" she looked at him.

"Oh nothing." Yoh said still staring out the window w/ a smile on his face.

Tia titled her head in confusion not knowing that Yoh knew what she was going to do awhile ago.

'I wonder...where Anna and the others are.' Yoh thought to himself.

The car was in silence once more well for a couple of minutes until Chocolove broke it.

"Hey you guys! you wanna' here a joke?"

"NO!" they all yelled

"Ok...ok, but I was only joking! Hahahahahaha get it? I told you a joke wither you wanted one or not hahahahahaha." Chocolove laughed

"THATS IT!" Ren yelled trying to strangle Chocolove

"Hahahahahaha!...Chocolove your jokes are so bad, they're funny! Hahahahahaha!" Tia laughed trying to help Yoh, Jess, and Tasha keep Ren from killing Chocolove.

"No actually it was just corny." Jess said

Tasha just laughed

After a 45 min. car ride they finally reached Tia's house.

"Are you sure you'll be ok?" Tasha asked

"Yup I'll be fine. My parents should be home soon." Tia replied

"Don't worry, if anything happens she's got us." Yoh added

"Arigato Yoh-kun! Well bye. Call, when you get home. Kay?"

"Kay!" Jess yelled as her mom drove her and Tasha back to her place.

"Well we can go in." Tia said walking towards the garage and opened it. "Just try not to touch the walls they're drying." she added as she tried to turn the lights on, but they wouldn't come on. 'Whats going on with the lights?'

"Hey, Tia-chan?" Manta pointed to a huge crack in the wall that was big enough for the moon light to get through.

"What it is Manta?" Tia said looking to where he was pointing at, "Oh no!" she said running upstairs only to find a huge hole going through her parent's room, the bath room, and her room (it never went through the other wall of her room though).

"What caused this?" Chocolove asked looking at the hole the wall

"It looks like your friend Tasha's house if you ask me...hehe" Yoh

"Seems like your house was effected by us as well." Ren smirked

Tia started to walk farther into her room, "It seems-Ahhh..." Tia fell

"What? what is it?"Chocolove asked

"Klutz." Ren said

"Are you ok." Yoh asked Tia as he was helping her up. "Uhhhh...yeah. Hey you guys the floor feels wet around here."

Just then the lights cut back on.

"Hey lookie-there the lights are back on" Tia smiled and looked at Yoh who looked very pale and in shock all of a sudden "Yoh...?" Tia said then she looked at Ren, Manta, and Chocolove. They too looked at what was on her floor in shock. She just remembered that her hand was in something wet and looked at her hand 'Blood?' she said in her head then looked at the floor afraid of what she was about to see.

Tia felt like her heart stopped at what she saw...

* * *

NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

****

OH NO! Well yes the cliff hanger...YAY! So far I hope its not boring. I know that my title has nothing to do with the chap. but I couldn't think of any thing else. Well next chapter I'll be writing actually has some comedy...well to us it does. Well it shouldn't take me long to update so R 'n' R plz and thank you. oh and thanks to you all who reviewed.


	3. Chapter 3

****

Note: THANK YOU SO MUCH for your reviews! They really mean a lot to us! Thanks again! Sorry by the way for not updating fast enough...just like others, stupid school got in the way.

Oh yeah and about that joke in the last chap. I'm really sorry for that...lol, but it was the only thing I could think of at the time...lol.

Me: The nome is going to do the disclaimer. Here...

Disclaimer: Nome: They still don't own Shaman King...thank god these guys would destroy it.

Both of us: We heard that, Nome

Nome: Whatever...anywho R'n'R plz. Here's the story.

**

* * *

**

Chapter 3: Demons: Tsumetai and Gisei

Tia fell to her knees, "Hao?...he isn't...dead, is he?" her eyes widened

"Don't think that way." Yoh said walking over and kneeling next to his brother "He's still alive, but just barely"

"Tia." Chocolove said shaking her a little. She look up at him "Do you have a first aid kit?"

"Uh yes. I'll go...get it" she said looking at Hao.

Back with Jess and Tasha

"Hurry mom its cold!" Jess complained as her mom tried to open the door (she's home by the way).

"Claim down Jess." Tasha said

"Thank you!" Her mom said finally getting the door opened.

"Finally! The nice warm-" Jess stopped

"What is it Jess?" Tasha looked into the living room "Hello there..."

There they found Faust, Horo-Horo, and Lyserg in the living room. "Who are you people!" Ms. Janie asked

Tasha looked hard at them, then grinned "If I'm correct from left to right, Horo-Horo, Faust, and Lyserg. Am I right?"

"Hey! How did you...?" Lyserg asked

"Holy shit she's a stalker! Then again no surprise as all the ladies love me. Hahahahahahaha!" Horo-Horo laughed

"Yeah...sure" Tasha said looking at Horo laughing on the floor

"Nice to meet you. Sorry about your house." Faust said pointing to the wall in the back of Jess' house

"Oh no the landlady's gonna KILL US!" Jess yells looking at the huge hole in the wall, pulling on her hair.

"I...need a drink..." Ms. Janie said with a shocked look on her face as she walked into the kitchen, and made a glass of creamed rum and went out on the back deck.

"Ummmm ok bye mom" Jess said to her mom as she walked out of the house.

"Hey...does anyone hear that?" Tasha asked

"Hear what?" Jess said listening "Wait, I think I do."

"Does it sound horrible beyond all reason?" Horo asked grinning

"Well kind-of." Tasha said starting to cover her ears

"Sorry about that. Its just Ryu's singing" Lyserg smiled "Where did he get to anyway?"

"Who knows." Horo shrugged

Just then the bath room (yes the bath room) door opened up and very loud horrible singing came out

"Owww! My ears! RYU SHUT UP!" Horo yelled as he clovered his ears, Lyserg, Tasha and Jess did the same

"C'mon his sing isn't that bad" Faust told them. They all looked at him with narrowed because he was wearing ear plugs. Faust just smiled.

"Ahhhh. What a great bath! Very relaxing if I do say so myself." Ryu said walking downstairs in nothing but a towel. Jess and Tasha's eyes bugged out.

"Hey Ryu! Whats with the horrible singing?" Horo complained

"What are you talking about you idiot? My singing should be recorded then put in stores all over the world." Ryu said hitting Horo over the head

"Yeah in store all over the world to be burned and used for heat." Horo said rolling his eyes

"What was that you little..."Ryu grabbed Horo by the collar

"AHHHHHH! Ryu put something on RIGHT NOW!" Jess and Tasha yelled grabbing anything and everything to throw at him. "Ewwwwww!"

(Crash, Bam, Boom, Bang -you have to say it fast-)

"OK! OK!" Ryu said running back upstairs

"My eyes!" Jess yelled rubbing her eyes

"Mine too!" Tasha yelled rubbing her eyes as well

"Ahhh...you'll get over." Horo said fixing his collar

"Yeah, he can be like that sometimes." Lyserg laughed, "Oh, by the way who are you?"

"Oh! I'm sorry. I'm Jess(-chan)."

"and I'm Tasha(-chan)."

(out of nowhere)

"Nice to see you all are ok." Said by Anna in her usual cold tone standing in the corner of the room.

"AHHHHHHH! ANNA!" They all yelled

"Where the hell did you come from?" Horo said pointing at her

"I've been here the whole time." She frowned at him

(Ryu comes back downstairs)

"Oh. Anna-san you're ok.Where did you-"

"Yes, but I can't say the same for Yoh, the others, and their friends." Anna turned toward Jess and Tasha

"What do you mean? Whats happened to them?" Jess and Tasha said in shaky voices

"Somethings coming, but I don't know what yet."

"Well then, why just now tell us this if you've been here this whole time?" Lyserg questioned

Anna just sighed and walked towards the door. Everyone just stayed where they were. "Well are you just going to waste more time?" she said with her back towards them. "Oh right." they all moved. Jess grabbed her mom's car keys

"But wait you didn't..." Lyserg stood there with his hand out

"Try not to mind Miss Anna. Ok?" Faust said to him putting his hand on Lyserg's shoulder

"Alright." Lyserg said looking down

"Are you two coming or not!" Horo yelled

"C'mon Lyserg!" Ryu said cheerfully

Lyserg nodded.

Yoh walked out of her room and closed the door behind him. (sigh) "Well at least he's ok, but I still think Faust should check his injuries...Uhhh that is whenever we find him...hehe" Yoh smiled and laughed

"How can you be so calm and cheerful like that, knowing that if he wakes up he could try to kill us?" Ren said leaning against the kitchen wall

"Ren does have a very good point Yoh." Chocolove said searching though Tia's kitchen for something to eat.

"Ummmm...Chocolove...isn't that kinda rude to go through-" Manta was interrupted

"Oh...its ok Manta...hahaha. I don't mind" Tia said sitting on the counter. 'Something feels weird.'

"Now Ryu are you sure you can drive a car? A motocyle and and a car are two different things." Tasha said nervously as Ryu started up the car.

"Of-course I do! I wouldn't do anything to put any of us in danger"

__

A little later

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" All yell, except Anna (of-course). Ryu's driving at top speed. "Don't worry Yoh-sama! We'll be there in no time!" he said with a huge grin on his face.

'This is Hell!' Tasha thought to herself "Ryu watch out for that car!" Tasha yelled grabbing onto Horo. "Hey get off me!" Tasha looks at him and lets go. "This is SOOOOO much fun!" Jess yelled laughing. Ryu turns around.

"Don't worry so much Tasha-chan."

"DON'T LOOK AT ME! KEEP YOUR EYES ON THE ROAD!" Tasha yelled. 'We're all going to die! I just know it!' she said to herself, "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" she started to laugh (going insane)

"Tasha snap out of it!" Jess tried shaking Tasha

"Stop complaining, get a hold of yourself, and calm down! Ryu knows exactly what he's doing...don't you?" Horo said, Tasha grabbed him by the collar "Don't tell me to calm down you...you little..."

"Hey you guys please stop fighting!" Lyserg said trying to stop them

"Exactly. Calm down and enjoy! This is fun!" Jess said laughing

"SPEED BUMP!" Ryu yelled laughing

"Wha...!" Horo, Tasha and Lyserg said looking out the front window

__

(BAM) They hit the roof.

"That was...nice." Horo said passing out...Lyserg just rubbed his head as Morphine appeared giggling at him and poking him in the head "Owwch Morphine, stop.", and Tasha..."Oh god! I'm dying!" she yelled

"This is annoying" Anna said as her beads started to glow and flow to the left as they got closer to a neighborhood. "Ryu, turn here."

"HAI! ANNA-SAN!" Ryu shouted as he made a sharp turn into the neighborhood.

"Hey what's that noise?" Manta asked looking out the window

"I don't know." Tia said running to the door with the others behind her. The car stopped in front of her house, Tasha busted out of the car.

"Oh boy was that fun!" Jess said jumping out of the car

"I'M ALIVE!" she turned to Tia and hugged her, "He's MAD! CRAZY! INSANE!"

"The same could be said of you!" Horo said getting out of the car. Tasha ran up to him and shoved him back into the car and slammed the door. 'Baka' Tasha thought walking back over to Tia and the others.

"Why you little!" Horo said about to tackle her until Ryu grabbed him.

"Hey! Anna! Everyone!" Yoh waved and walked over to Anna, "I'm glad you're ok."

"Thanks for worrying." She said calmly "but we didn't come here just for a reunion. Something's coming."

"What do you mean 'something'?" Manta said in a shaky voice. Anna didn't say anything "...uhhhh Anna-san?"

Anna glared towards the woods at the back of Tia's house. All the guardian ghost appeared, sensing something.

They were right, these creatures were pure evil. Both were demons, one had pure blood red eyes and very pale skin with black mid-back length hair with thin black armor with bloody chains hooked onto the pants. "Well this is new. Don't you think so Gisei?" Gisei was another demon with sharp teeth (like a vampire) with an orange eye and a metallic dark blue one. "Seems a little pathetic Tsumetai, but I don't care just as long as the stupid humans here are as dumb as the ones back home. I'll be fine."

"That's them" Anna said with a calm and evil look "Get ready."

"Hai" The shamans answered

"But wait. They look a little normal" Tia said

"Don't let their appearance fool you." Amidamaru said

"He's right. They're not human." Bason agreeing

"This should be fun. It's a perfect time to do a little experiment." Faust said grinning

"And a good time to work on my jokes." Chocolove laughed

Tsumetai picked up a sent "Hey Gisei." He said glaring at Yoh and the gang "Finally….Prey!" Gisei said with a smirk on his face. "I've got the girls. You can have the others Tsumetai."

"Awwww. Again? You always get the women...a least when they're not old hags anyway." Tsumetai said folding his arms, frowning.

"Such pathic creatures." Ren said grabbing his Kwon Dao "Bason!"

"Hai"

"Lets go, Tsumetai. This could be interesting" Gisei smirked lunging out at them "Fine. You could be right." Tsumetai said following Gisei.

**

* * *

**

l O l O l O l O l O l O l O l O l O l O l O l O l O l O l O l O l O l O l O l O l O l O l O l O l O l O l Ol O l O l O l O l O l O l

Ok I'm sry for not updating for...to many days to count...but anywho all that matter is that I'm updating now so there. Thanks again for waiting and I hope everyone had a nice Holiday. P.O. Ja Ne!


	4. Chapter 4

****

OKAY! YAY Finally the fourth chap. and some action. Also I promise never to be slow at updating ever again I'm sorry! Well anywho heres the disclaimer.

****

Disclaimer:

**Nome: I'm sad no ones here...'Finally!'...oh well Shaman-Illusions dosen't own Shaman King. Just there OC's. ok well here's the story. (runs off to go party) ******

Spirit/Guardian Name: Kazuma

Age: 24

Sex: Male

Type of spirit: Human

Hair Description: Long, black

Eye Des.: Green

Protector of: Tasha

Weapon: Two thin swords

Note: I'm not good at fighting scenes, so sorry if its bad (my co-writer is on vacation! NOOOOOOO!)

Here's the fourth chap.

Sorry for just now doing this but, I just thought it would be important for this chapter:

Spirit/Guardian Name: Thao

Age: 17

Sex: Female

Type of spirit: Human

Hair Description: Brown (Always in a braided ponytail)

Eye Des.: Deep Blue

Protector of: Tia

Weapon: A black Scythe (golden blade)

Spirit/Guardian Name: Shiori

Sex: Male

Type of spirit: Animal: Siberian Tiger

Hair Description: white fur black strips

Eye Des.: pastel light green

Protector of: Jess

Weapon: spiked silver "brass knuckles"

* * *

"Bason!"

"Amidamaru!"

"Mik!"

"Morphine!"

"Kororo!"

"Eliza!"

"Tokageru!"

"Over Soul!" All said in unison

**

* * *

**

Chapter 4: My Bloody Surprise: Residents

"This is so cool! I've always wanted to see them fight!" Tasha yelled cheerfully jumping up and down.

'So they're shamans eh...well this should be an interesting fight' Tsumetai thought to himself, then pulled out a sword with a dark purple dragon's eye at the tip, that just so happens to suck the soul out of a living thing once it touches that living thing's blood.

"Hey, Tsumetai, these children aren't worth the Soul Collecter."

"I know, but I need to feed its hunger for more human souls." He said with an evil grin showing one of his fangs

"Well in that case you'll need some help. _Yami Tsuki (Dark Moon)!", _"_Tamashii Nusumu Ryu (Soul Stealer Dragon)!"_ Tsumetai yelled, the sword started to glow black. Gisei looked up at the moon with his dark blue eye which started to be eclipsed by darkness just as the moon did.

"What's going on everythings starting to go black!" Jess yelled

"Hey you guys I can't move." Tia said struggling to move her body

"I can't either." Manta agreed

(Anna wasn't affected, being a shaman priestess)

'Perfect.' Both Tsumetai and Gisei thought. Tsumetai split his self into two different sides of his personality then slipped into the shadows.

"You bastard! What did you do to them?" Horo yelled glaring at Gisei evily

"I'm just giving Tsumetai an advantage. I don't see a problem."

"You're not fighting fair!" Yoh yelled

"..." Gisei just stood there with his head tilled "I still don't see it" he said playing dumb

"They're defenseless you bastard thats the problem!" Ren said lunging at him with Horo, Chocolove, and Ryu right behind him.

"How pathic...eheh" Gisei laughed. Faust appeared out off nowhere, "Eliza! Injection!". Gisei grinned, "Don't make me laugh. Your pathetic human poisons won't effect me!" He said throwing Eliza.

"Help!" Tia yelled as the other side of Tsumetai was about to attack her and her friends.

"Get away from them!" A voice shouted as a figure sliced Tsumetai's other self in half, forcing it to disappear.

Lyserg turned toward Ren, Horo, Chocolove, and Ryu"...You guys Stop!" Lyserg yelled. Too late though...

"Now I've got you..." Tsumetai appeared out of nowhere getting ready to stab all of them in one blow "Now Die!"

"Spirit of Fire!" a voice yelled and a big flame wall stopped Tsumetai just in time.

"What the hell!" Gisei looked at the fire barrier with his left eye, not taking his right eye off the moon. Then all of a sudden Gisei was stabbed in his pitch black right eye with a flame shard burning his eye out, freeing Tasha, Manta, Jess, and Tia.

"Awwwww please don't ever do that again!" Tasha yelled as they all looked up.

"Hao!" They all yelled in unison.

"Yoh, how dare you...get into...an interesting fight...and not tell me." He shruggled to say with a smirk, since his wounds weren't healed yet.

"Uhhhh...Hao..." Yoh just looked at him with concern.

"Never mind...I'm here now...so just stand back"

"But Hao-"

"Spirit of Fire!"

"Tsumetai we have to get out of here now!"

"Fine! We'll be back shamans! Next time you won't be so lucky!" Tsumetai yelled as he and Gisei disappeared.

"Finally...glad thats over" Chocolove sighed

"Yeah, well they weren't that tough..." Hao finished as he started to faint from the blood loss. Yoh grabbed his brother before he fell '...Thank you...Hao' he just smiled. Yoh turns to Tia, Tasha, Manta, and Jess. "Oh by the way are you all ok?"

"Yeah, I'll think we'll live...haha. Thanks for asking" Jess said. "Speak for your self! I still can't feel my legs and I have no pulse!" Tasha yelled "Yes you do. Stop being ridicules" Jess said frowning a little.

"Awwww poor little Tasha. You gonna cry about it now?" Horo said with a huge grin on his face

"RRRRRR. No! But you will be about this in a few seconds!" Tasha said tackling him.

"Hey get offa me! You little Witch!"

Kororo stopped them, of-course, by freezing them. Jess grabbed Kororo and hugged her, "You are just so cute!". Everyone just watched and laughed

"Oh, hey did any of you notice that voice and that figure during the fight?" Tia questioned as everyone just stared at her "Uhhh...never mind...eheheh"

"Well you guys lets get inside I gotta get some sleep, so I can finish packing for when my parents come back in a few days" "Hai!" they all replied as they went inside. The three figures sat outside by the small tree in Tia's front yard "You think they noticed us?" one of them asked "I doubt it. They would of done something if they did. Let's go Shiori." another replied, "Are you coming Thao?"

"Hai".

"How the...when did it..." Tia stuttered looking at the walls

"Tia-chan...your walls are whole again" Yoh said poking the walls

"Oh well some things are better left unexplained. Now whenever my parents come to get the rest of the furniture, I don't have to explain the huge holes in the wall." Tia said cheerfully

"Ummmmmm...maybe just maybe those guys are still here." Tasha said looking at the walls

"What are you talking about you idiot?" Horo said

"Nothing...never mind and I'm NOT an idiot!" Tasha glared at him

"Hey Tia-chan, what about the blood stain on the floor in your room?" Manta asked. Tia's cheerful expression disappeared "Oh crap! I almost forgot!" They looked everywhere on the floor in her room but, no blood.

"Now this is just too weird for me. I'm going to bed" Horo said as he walked to the extra bedroom with Kororo behind him.

"Yeah, I think we should all get some sleep and forget this ever happened" Faust smiled hugging Eliza. They all looked at him.

****

Next Morning

"That sure was weird last night." Jess said looking up at the sealing in the kitchen, "I **still** can't believe it."

"Anyway besides that, how are you gonna explain to your parents about all these people in the house. You're suppose to be moving out, aren't you!" Tasha yelled

"Awwwwwww! Do we have to think of that right now! Its too early!" Tia complained hitting her head against the table.

"I got it! How about we stuff them all in a closet!...HAHAHA!" Jess said hyperly, as Tia and Tasha just looked at her with narrowed eyes "Just joking...just joking..."

"Morning you guys!" Yoh said coming down the stairs

"Oh, good morning Yoh." They said

__

(ring ring)

"Who could be calling this early in the morning" Tia walked over to the phone "Hellllo?...AAAAHHHH! Hi mom!...Ummm yeah I was fine. Oh...you are?...Ummmmm...o...k, I'll be ready. Bye" Tia hung up the phone took a deep breathe, then "AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!"

"Tia stop yelling! What happened!" Tasha yelled back covering her ears, with Yoh and Jess doing the same.

"My Parents are coming early! And all of you are here! Oh What am I gonna do!"

"Tia-chan calm down! It'll be fine!" Yoh said trying to calm her down

"What's going on down here! Did someone die!" Horo yelled running down the stairs with the others following.

"Someone is going to die and its gonna be me! My parents are coming, and if they see you all they'll kill me." Tia said panicking

"Calm down!" Jess and Tasha yelled grabbing her

"But I can't! I'm gonna lose it!"

"Shut up!"Anna yelled walking up to Tia. Everyone went silent. "Just try to think of something before going crazy." So they all thought...

"I know!" Chocolove yelled

"No!" They yelled, thinking he was going to tell another bad joke

"What? I was just gonna say maybe..."Chocolove turned to Tia,"maybe you could just say that we are the hired staff!" he smiled very confidently.

"Well whadya know Chocolove actually had a good idea!" Horo snickered

"Yeah, I'm actually surprised myself" Ren smirked

"Oh c'mon guys Chocolove had it in him the whole time!" Yoh said smacking him on the back.

"Yah know that's not such a bad idea!" Tia said as she slammed her fist onto her palm "That just might work."

Tasha jumped up and down, "Tia-chan can me and Jess also help out as well!"

"Sure! I don't see why not!" Tia smiled

"Than its decided! We're staying with Tia-chan in the apartments!" Ryu shouted

"Oh, you guys do realize you'll actually have to do work…..right?" They ignored Tia and went back up stairs. "Uhhhhh…..guys? ...Oh never mind…." Anna turned towards the stairs, "Just to let you know they'll be the only ones requiring payment."

"Ohhh Anna you're so nice! Helping me out without needing payment! I knew you could be nice!" Anna frowned at Tia and sighed "I won't need pay only because I won't be working." She said walking up the stairs. Tia had a blank look on her face "Oh….ok"

"Not so sweet is she?" Jess grinned

"Oh shut up." Tia said walking away from Tasha and Jess.

****

4 hours after taking the rest of the stuff to the apartments

"I'm so glad that Tia could find so many people to hire just to help manage some old apartments." Tia's mom said (They're all in the moving truck on their way there.)

"Oh its no problem. We're glad to help actually." Yoh said with a smile

"Uh-uh" They all nodded

"Uuuhhhhh...I don't feel so well." Hao said turning pale 'Damn Yoh and his little friends. I was so close to having ultimate power.' Hao thought to himself, "Curse you! Curse you all! Damn it!" he shouted

"Excuse me!" Tia mom glared evily at Hao

"Don't worried mom we'll take care of it! Eheheh" Tia said fast

"Fine."

"Hao! You just can't go around saying that to people! My mother takes that very seriously."

Hao just stared at her

"Wha?"

"Do you really think I give a damn about what your mother thinks?" he glared at her

Tia glared back "No, but you don't have to be so ignorant."

"Whatever."

"Hao you should be nicer. Tia-chan was nice enough to let us stay with her." Faust said

"Thats right." Yoh said frowning at Hao

"Yeah well, if you would've just done what I asked of you and your stupid weak pathic friends didn't get in my way I would already have my "all shaman world" and wouldn't be stuck in this situation!"

"Just who the hell are you calling weak!" Ren yelled pulling out his Kwon Dao.

"Yeah!" Everyone agreed

"You guys not in a cramped space, please!" Tasha yelled

"Yes please wait! Then you guys can take this outside." Jess said

"Be quiet!" Anna shouted, in a calm yet dangerous tone

"And just who the hell made you in charge!" Hao yelled back at Anna (Big mistake...hehehehe)

Everyone backed away from Hao "Uhhhhh...that wasn't the best thing to say to Anna-san." Manta said with a shaky voice

Anna turned to Hao glaring at him

"Wha?"

Tia then turn back around to face the front and sighed

(In the background)

****

(BAM! SMACK! PUNCH! HIT! BOOM!)

"This is one crazy fight people!" Manta said in his little Ref. uniform with a microphone

"You sure are right Oyamada-san." Yoh said joking

"What the hell don't just sit there you idiots! Help me!" Hao yelled

"No, I don't think so. I'm pretty sure weaklings like us would just get in your way." Ren said cruelly smirking

"Hey Jess do you think we should help him!" Tasha said.

"I'm not getting into that! Are you crazy?! Besides this is pretty funny! Ahahahahaha" Jess laughed

"Uhhhh is every thing ok back there?" Tia's mom asked her

"Ehehe, I guess so." Tia said motioning her mom to just keep moving along

****

At the apartments

"Well...here we are. So what do you guys think" Tia's mom asked looking at them with a smile.

(They were all looking at a building that was falling apart, just a little, and needed a new paint job)

"Its nice kind-of old but nice" Manta said looking at it awkwardly

"Yeah..." Tia said with a awkward smile

Hao just stayed in the car thinking to himself 'Damn it! I can't believe this, I'm stuck with those naive and ignorant children. (sigh) Oh well...' He looked up at everyone standing in front of the gates deciding on what to do with the apartments. Then he looked at Tia, who was smiling and laughing at Chocolove, Ren, Ryu, and Horo. 'I guess this won't be so bad' he said with a smirk

"Hey Hao! What are you waiting for!" Tasha yelled waving her hands in the air laughing

Hao sighed "I'm coming!"

**

* * *

**

YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY

I HATE SCHOOL, but that doesn't matter. Well, I would cont. this chap. but, "It seems to be a little long" says our editor, but that doesn't matter...anywho, we will be updating soon YAY if anyone cares. If we made any mistakes then we are terrible sorry. Review, please and thank you.


	5. Chapter 5

****

Yay! A brand new chapter! This one will probably be very short. Ok now lets get started!

Disclaimer: Nome:...Wow they actually got this far...interesting...oh, well Shaman-Illusions still does not own Shaman King, just their characters.

Note: This chapter takes place two weeks later...if thats ok.

**

* * *

**

Chapter 5: The first resident: A strange girl

"AHHHHHH!" Tia screamed "I can't believe we're gonna be late for the first day at a brand new school!"

"Don't worry, we've got plenty of time." Yoh insured her

"...Well...Hehehe, maybe you're right" Tia said sitting down to eat breakfast Ryu had just made. Just then, Tasha rushed in threw her bag on the floor, sat down, and started eating.

"Ood orning everyone!" Tasha said with her mouth full

"Nice of you to invite yourself over for breakfast." Ren said staring at Tasha

"Hey! I'm gonna be working here for free. So I'm at least allowed to get uninvited meals. Besides...since you guys racked my house you owe me. I had to convince my mom to move closer to the apartments. Its just too bad Jess is stuck in school by herself. At least she can take a bus to get here." She said stealing a piece of meat from Horo.

"Hey! That's mine! Give it back!" Horo yelled as the others just watched as Tasha stuffed it in her mouth, teasing Horo. "Now you have to cut me open to get it! Hahahaha!" Tasha laughed.

"Well that can be arranged!" Horo said grabbing Ren's Kwon Dao "Hey you, put that down!" Ren yelled

"Please you guys this isn't time for your pointless fighting!" Tia panicked

"Oh just let them kill each other. Its highly entertaining." Hao smiled. Tia just glared at him then looked at Anna for help. Anna got up, sighed, then walked over to Horo took the Kwon Dao, gave it back to Ren, then glared at Horo and threw him at Tasha.

"Let's go." she said in a cold tone as she grabbed her bag and walked out of the door. Everyone just sat there for a minute, then followed Anna dragging Tasha and Horo along.

"I wonder if Faust and Ryu will be ok managing the apartments while we're gone." Tia said looking back with a worried expression.

"Tia-chan. You know you shouldn't worry so much its not healthy." Manta said with a smile

"Yeah, just lighten up and relax." Yoh said agreeing with Manta. Chocolove, then got an idea "How about I tell a joke! That always makes you smile!"

"Well, su-" Tia was stopped by Horo, Tasha, and Ren "That won't be necessary! See look she's already happy." Horo said with the others agreeing. "Besides we're already at the school." (Fast Huh?)

After the gang got their class schedules they were off to class. "I still don't get why I had to come." Hao complained angrily

"Well, it'll give you something to do." Tia said with a small smile

"Plus we can all keep an eye on you!" Tasha said pulling on his hair

"Owwwww...Damn it stop that!"

"C'mon it didn't hurt that bad! Did it?!" Tasha yelled back

"Yes it did you little bitch!"

"What was that...you!"

"Would you both be quiet!" Tia yelled as they were about to enter the classroom. They both went silent and just looked at her. The three of them walked into the classroom where the students were sitting on their desk talking and messing around, while the teacher was fast asleep at his desk. Tia, Hao, and Tasha just stood in the doorway, until a student threw their pen at the teacher and yelled "Hey drunk! The new students are here!"

The teacher looked up and over to them with glazed over eyes. "Oh...I'm soooo sorry." he said getting up and walking over to them. "I was waiting for you all to arrive and I guess I fell asleep. Anyway I'll be your teacher for Japanese, Mr.Yamaji." He said ushering them in, "You all can have a seat in the back. Kay?"

The three of them nodded and walked towards their seats. They were next to a girl with black shoulder length hair and reddish brown eyes. She was wearing a navy blue long sleeve shirt with a white kitten on it and white skirt. Tasha's seat was right next to hers, then Hao's, and then Tia's.

"Hello there!" Tasha said to the girl with big smile on her face. The girl looked over at Tasha then at Tia and then Hao. She blushed a little then looked away from him and back at Tasha. "Uhhmmm...hi..." she said in a soft voice. Tasha looked at them then back to the girl. "I'm Tasha and these are my friends Hao and Tia".

Hao leans over to Tasha "Ohhhh...now we're friends."

"Shut up..." Tasha said holding up her fist

"Oh now I'm really scared..."

"I'm...uhhh...my name is Akuma...Akuma Yagari" she still said in a very quiet voice

Tia leaned over a shook Akuma's hand "It's really nice to meet yah!"

Akuma smiled "It's nice to meet you all too."

Mr. Yamaji was now fully awake and ready to go "Ok class its time to start working." The whole class was still talking on, doing whatever it is that they were doing before. "Ummm...class?...(sigh)...Why did I become a teacher?..." Mr. Yamaji said walking over to his desk and sat down in chair, "It's hopeless...".

Akuma stood up and tried to quiet the class down, "Uhhhhmmmm...everyone I think Mr.Yamaji...wants us all to be quiet...", but her little voice didn't even penetrate the class's noise, "Ummm...excuse me...everyone...ummm...everyone..." Akuma started to get annoyed "Would you all...SHUT UP AND SIT DOWN!".

Hao flinched when she yelled then noticed the class went completely silent and all sat down and got their books out as if they were all...in a trance. Their eyes were all dull and gray. "Thats...weird..."

Tia leaned over "What was weird?".

"Uhhhh...nothin'"

Akuma snapped out of it "Oh...uhhh...thank you" her voice went back to being very quiet and she sat down. Mr. Yamaji just blinked "Uhhhmmmm...thanks Miss Yagari..." he said and got up and walked over to the board. Hao sat there all class just glaring, with confusion, at Akuma. 'Somethings...not right about her.'

At lunch everyone met up on the roof.

"Yay! Finally lunch time! I was getting so hungry I could hardly stand it!" Tasha yelled happily as she began to stuff her face with food.

"Uhhhmmmm...Tasha-chan...don't you think you should take your time? Maybe just a little?" Lyserg asked, but Tasha just kept stuffing her face with more and more food.

"Geez just look at her! What a pig! Tasha, keep this up and you'll be bigger than the moon by sundown!" Horo laughed. Tasha threw her bag at him and continued eating. Everyone just watched and laughed. Tia got up and walked over to the rail, leaned over and saw Akuma who was eating by herself. "Hey! Akuma-chan!" Tia yelled and waved. Akuma waved back, "Come up here and eat lunch with us! Please!"

"Uhhhmmmm...ok..." Akuma got up and walked towards the building.

When Akuma got up to the top she heard laughter and yelling, opened the door leading to the roof and saw Tasha tackle Horo. "Get off me you little brat!"

"Take back what you said first!"

"Uhhhmmm...excuse me..." They all heard a timid voice say and stopped. "Who's that's?" Horo asked

"That's Akuma Yagari." Tasha replied looking at her and waving

"Oh..." Horo said pushing Tasha off him, standing up and dusting himself off "Well...I'm HoroHoro. It's nice to finally see a cute girl around here." Akuma blushed and looked down at her feet. Anna, Tia, and Tasha all glared evilly at Horo. He felt chills up his spine "I'm joking. Just joking."

"Well leave the bad joking to Chocolove." Anna glared.

"Hey! They aren't all that bad!...Are they?" Chocolove asked

"It seems Anna's in a good mood today. Huh?" Yoh whispered to Manta

"Sure seems like it."

Anna turned to them and glared. They both looked away and stared to stuff their faces with food.

"O...k, Well anyway let me introduce you to everyone. Of-course you've all ready met me, Hao, Tia, and unfortunately that thing." She said pointing at Horo

"Hey...!"

"From left to right, thats Manta, Yoh, Anna, Lyserg, Chocolove, and Ren.

"Hi!" Yoh smiled

"...ummmmm...hi..." Akuma said shyly

"Well Akuma now that you know everyone, there is no need to eat by yourself. Kay?" Tia smiled as Akuma nodded

Tasha eating a rice ball asked, "So, Akuma-chan. Where do you live?"

"Uhhhmmmm...well I live about two hours from here in the-" Akuma was interrupted

"TWO HOURS!" They all yelled. Akuma looked down "Uhhhmmm...yes."

"But how do you...why don't you move closer!" Manta asked

"Well I've been trying to convince my sister, but she can't because of her job. So I've looked everywhere for apartments close enough to the school...but every time I got close to finding one the rent price was too high...so." Akuma looked down. Her bangs were covering her face.

Everyone gathered up into a group except for Anna (Of-course) who was sipping on some tea. "Well what do you guys think? Should we let her stay in the apartments with us?"

"Definitely! How can we not let a girl as cute as that stay with us?" Horo grinned

"You idiot..." Ren glared at Horo

"Wha!"

"Anyway...I think we should. I mean traveling two hours everyday is tough." Tia said 'Maybe I should let her stay without rent...yeah I'll do that...no one has to know...hehehe' Tia thought to herself

"I don't know...we don't know anything about this girl. For all we know she could be an enemy...not that I care if you all were to be killed." Hao said looking over at Akuma, then looked back to the others. They glared at him. "Wha!"

"You have a point Hao, but I mean don't you think she would have showed a sign by now?" Tia asked

"...Maybe..."

"Well until we have proof that she is something to keep an eye on she's perfectly normal." Tasha declared.

"Then Akuma-chan's living with us!" Yoh shouted

They all turned around to Akuma, who was just sitting there quietly. Tasha ran up to her, "Akuma-chan we've all decided to help you out!"

"That's right! Tia-chan's parents own an apartment building near here and we would like it if you would be our first resident." Yoh said smiling

Akuma just sat there in shock for a little while then stood up and bowed "Thank you so much!" she came back up and had a huge smile on her face, "Oh ummmm when may I move in?"

"Today of-course!" Tia shouted

"There's no way we're gonna let you travel for two hours one more day!" Horo said grabbing her hand, which made her blush a little

"Th-thank you very much."

**

* * *

**

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

And that was chapter five! I know there was no action in it what so ever, but I'm pretty sure the next chapter will, so please stay tuned! Thank you! Please Review!


	6. We're Back!

**...Oh my gosh!! I can't believe its been two years since we've typed anything!! (Sniffle) We've probably lost every person who has ever liked this story!! Its the end of everything!! Oh well...at least I (Tia-chan) finally learned how to spell properly! (Down business!) We're terribly sorry to everyone who has/had been waiting for the continuation of this fanfic. Schools out and we plan on putting a lot more chapters up! So plz bear with us! Thank you; but the wait is over! We are sure to have a chapter up in the next few (3-4) days! Thank you once again!!**


End file.
